


Episode Part II

by Holtzmann1998



Series: Being Kates Girlfriend [10]
Category: Kate McKinnon-Fandom, Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998
Summary: Kate's point of view to Episode





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second and final part of Episode. This is from Kate's perspective.

“Kate, I’ll be by your place soon.” Les had texted me.  
“Kate, I need to tell you something.” You had said at the same time. I was on my laptop answering emails and looking up whatever came to mind on the internet.  
“What’s up?” I ask, not looking up from my computer. You began to explain something to me, but I wasn’t paying enough attention to hear all of what you say.  
“Sensory issues.” You finish.  
“Sensory issues?” I ask. “Shit, what did I miss?”  
Yes, Kate.” You force a small smile.  
“What does that mean? I mean to what-“ I ask, trying to see if I can figure out what you had just told me.  
“Basically, I can’t stand some sounds or pitches, certain volumes, certain voices, textures, scents, that kind of thing.” You look into my eyes, as if you were waiting for some kind of response from me. “Sometimes, loud noises and high pitches are hard for me to handle, that’s why I always have my laptop at such a low volume. Some textures bother me, that’s why I don’t handle Nino’s dry food often.”  
“So you don’t like loud noises or high pitched noises or screeching and stuff like that?” I ask, still confused as to why you were telling me this. You nod your head. “But I basically just described Leslie and myself.” I look at you, frustrated. Were you trying to tell me I was too much or something?  
“No, I don’t mean it like that, I mean-“  
“I get it, you don’t like the sound of my voice or the way I smell!” I yell. You flinch, I noticed you did that a lot. I tried hiding my anger towards you and what you were trying to tell me.  
“It’s not like that, not at all.” You try to explain, your brow furrowing as your try to come up with the right words.  
“Whatever, just be ready for the party. Leslie will be here to pick us up soon.” I storm off to my room and you stay behind. I change out of my pajamas and throw on the dress you love seeing me in and sit down to do my makeup. I notice you walk in the door and glare at you through the reflection in the large mirror.  
“We can wear costumes, right?” You ask quietly, avoiding my eyes.  
“Yes.” I said shortly and angrily. I notice you shaking as you get your things out of your dresser and put on your clothes. I assumed you were cold. I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I watched you get dressed, how you felt the print on your t-shirt before putting it on and the innocent and curious way you looked at things.  
“Hey, Kate.” You say meekly.  
“What?” I glare at you again. I didn’t want to, but I still felt angry towards you.  
“You look really pretty.” You say before rushing out. I didn’t have enough time to reply. I smiled to myself and felt a little guilty as I finished up my makeup. I slip on my heels and try to go find where you had gone off to. I hear someone yell at the door.  
“Y’all better open up before I knock the door down!” I see you siting on the floor by the door, you jump at the sound.  
“Hey, Leslie.” You smile at her as you open the door.  
“Hey, you two!” She grins. You turn around and face me. You jump in surprise; your face tells me you don’t know what to do.  
“We’re ready to go.” I smile happily to Leslie. She knew you longer than me, maybe she knew something about it.  
“I just have to get-“  
“We don’t want to be late.” I cut you off as I drag you out of the house. I assumed you needed your phone or wallet, but neither of them would have been important at the party, you kept your ID card with you anyway and that’d be all you needed.  
“Everything okay?” Leslie asks as you all head out to the car. I go up front next to Leslie and you sit in the back.  
“Everything is fine.” I mumbled. Usually you’d never let me sit somewhere that wasn’t next to you.  
“Did you bake another strawberry thing? She already told you that strawberries will kill her.” Leslie rolled her eyes.  
“She thinks we’re annoying.” I said sharply, irritated slightly by Les’s comment. Leslie looked at you through her rearview mirror.  
“We’re annoying?” She asked. You mumbled something that I didn’t hear and put on your mask. Les and I talked about all sorts of our usual things, work, funny stuff that’s happened, and so on.  
“Hey, baby doll, you okay?” Leslie asks you as she pulls into a parking space. I noticed you were breathing heavily and you were shaking. I just blew it off as you weren’t feeling well, you often got headaches from the smell of the mask.  
“Y-yeah, I’m good. I’m just cold.” You say. I know you weren’t telling the truth, but at the same time I couldn’t tell if there was something wrong with you because you kept that mask on or something else. We all got out of the car and I rushed into the party, hoping to forget my frustration and have some fun. I grab a drink for myself and Les as I wait for you two to walk in. When you do, you go a different way then Les, she heads for me. We enjoy a few drinks and I begin to open up to Les.  
“Has my girlfriend told you anything about sensory issues?” I ask her. A look of surprise comes on her face.  
“Yeah, I know about it.” Les mumbles. “Let’s talk about it somewhere private.” She leads me to the bathroom.  
“I just don’t know, Les. I mean, I don’t get it.”  
“She can’t help it. I don’t think she wanted to even come to the party. I’ve known her a while and stuff like this isn’t her thing. When she was a kid, just the thought of school was enough to make her physically sick. If it’s bad enough, she’ll pass out.”  
“So, she wasn’t just trying to get out of something?” I sigh, feeling horrible for getting mad at you.  
“That girl loves you, Kate. She wouldn’t lie about something like that. I’m surprised she told you so soon, she’s lost a lot of people just from telling them that about herself.”  
“I just blew her off and acted like a bitch.” I say. You weren't trying to make me upset, you was trying to get me to understand a small part of you. “I’m going to go find her.” I decide. Les and I walk out of the bathroom to find you. As I try to search for you, they turn on a black light, making everything harder to see. The only part of your outfit that sticks out is your mask, that you may or may not be wearing. I walked in and out several of the many rooms when a crowd started gathering in one.  
“Somebody call and ambulance!” A man yelled. Then I heard screaming, it was familiar, but at first I couldn’t place it.  
“Hey, Kate, come on, that’s your girlfriend!” Les says, suddenly appearing from behind me. I rush into the room and hear you screaming. My heart feels like it’s going burst from fright as I push through the crowd. You’re on the floor, curled into a ball and screaming as loudly as you can, the mask still on your face. You’re shaking hard, almost like a seizure.  
“It’s me, Kate, can you hear me?” I ask you as I get on the floor next to you. I place my hand on your shoulders. You curl yourself up tighter, trying to get away from my touch.  
“Hey, how’s she doing?” Les asks as she gets through the crowd and to us.  
“I-I don’t know. I don’t know what to do.” I feel afraid, you’re in pain and I didn’t know what to do. You continue screaming, Leslie has people leave the room, turn off the music, and turn on the lights.  
“Kate!” You begin screaming.  
“I’m here, I’m right here!” I say, trying to hold your hand. You pull away from me again and continue screaming for me. I quickly take the mask off your face, glad you got a cheap one that just has a strap on the back and doesn’t cover your whole head. Your face is red and even though your eyes are open, they aren’t focusing on anything.  
“Kate! Where are you?” You screamed. Your fists were clenched tightly, if you hadn’t kept your nails short, you probably would have cut into your palms.  
“I’m right here.” I say gently. I place my hand on your cheek and lean over to whisper into your ear. I begin to sing the song you always ask me to sing. Leslie returns by my side.  
“I-I’m gonna die.” You scream.  
“N-no you’re not, you’re going to be alright.” I say with a shaky voice before I continue singing. What if you really did die?  
“I’m going to die. I’m sorry, Kate, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” You scream. “It hurts, Kate, Kate, Kate, I’m going to die!”  
“Everything is going to be okay, baby doll.” Les says, I’m not sure to which one of us she says it to. You uncurl yourself as I continue singing. I gently run my thumb along your face and sing as you keep screaming at nothing and for me and how you’re going to die and how you’re sorry and how it hurt. Tears are streaming down your face.  
“Hey, baby doll. It’s okay.” Les scoops you up in her arms as your screams subside.  
“L-Leslie.” You breathe after a few moments, still shaking and crying.  
“Yeah, it’s me.” She smiles.  
“Are you alright?” I ask you as I reach out to you. You flinch away.  
“It’s okay, this is my friend, Kate. She’s going to help us. You had another episode.” Les said to you. You slowly stopped crying.  
“E-episode?” You mumble. “It’s nice to meet you, Kate.” You look at me with curious and confused eyes as you held on tightly to Les’s sleeve. “Where are we?”  
“You’re at a Halloween party.” Les whispers.  
“Why don’t you remember me?” I ask you. Les gives me a look, but I couldn’t accept it. “You don’t remember me? How we met? When we met? When we started dating? Our first kiss? Moving in together? Nino? The anchovies? Anything?” I ask. You look somewhat frightened.  
“Les, what’s going on? Why would I date a woman when I’m straight?” I felt my heart shatter. Soon several people in medical uniforms came in and started talking to you. Les seemed to know what to tell them.  
“Does she have her ID?” Les asked me.  
“Yeah, check her pockets. If it’s not there, it’s in her jeans pocket.” I answer, trying not to cry.  
“Your name is Kate, right?” You ask me as Les is talking to one of the people and the other is helping you.  
“Y-yeah.” I say, wiping at my eyes.  
“Why are you crying?” Even when you had no idea who I was, you were still concerned about me. “Should I be crying too?” Your voice sounds like gravel as you speak. It has to hurt to speak.  
“It’s nothing.” I mumble, not sure what to do or say.  
“It’s something or you wouldn’t be crying. Did you have an episode like me?”  
“No, I didn’t.” I reply.  
“Please don’t be sad. Everything will be okay someday. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but it will be someday.” You smile. Then they take you into the ambulance and Les and I follow behind in her car.  
“It’ll be fine.” Les said to me, obviously calmer than me.  
“How? She doesn’t know who I am. How is that okay?” I half yell at her as the tears finally fall.  
“Kate, she’s been having these episodes since she was a kid. She doesn’t remember you right now, but in a few hours, she’ll know everything except what happened.”  
“Is there any way to help it? What caused it?”  
“Yeah, she’s got a couple ways of handling it. It’s caused by too much too fast. New people, too much noise, strobe lights, and her normal anxiety on top of that cause her to kind of shut down and go into that.” Les said as though we were taking about the weather.  
“How are you so calm about this?”  
“I grew up with her, I’ve been there for a lot of episodes.” She smiled. We were silent the rest of the way to the hospital. “Before you think it, she doesn’t have them often. And there’s plenty of signs before she has one, you just have to know what they are.” She said as she parked the car. We got out and quickly walked into the ER. We waited in a waiting room for a while before we were told we could see you. You were asleep, but you looked different than when you normally sleep. You looked like you were battling yourself, fighting for something. I hadn’t stopped crying. If I had just taken the time to listen to you, if I hadn’t forced you to go to the party you’d be okay. I held onto your hand while you slept.  
“She should be awake soon.” A man said. He would walk in every few minutes and walk out. Two hours passed. Les had been asleep in one of the chairs. Her arm was around my shoulder for comfort as I held your hand, rubbing small circles with my thump. I began to fight sleep myself as I noticed you furrow your eyebrows like you always do when you wake up.  
“She’s waking up.” I shook Leslie. I wanted to ask you if you knew who I was, if you remembered the anchovies and everything, but I was silent as the man walked in again. You answered his question and talking to him. I broke down, but didn’t tell you what happened, I didn’t want to relive it. They let you go home. In Les’s car, I sat next to you, as close to you as I could so I knew you were there and okay. I fell asleep leaning on you. I woke up to you carrying me into the apartment building. “Hey.” I smiled to you.  
“Hey.” You smile back. You were tired, I could tell, but you were happy.  
“Promise me something.” I say, tightening my grip on you.  
“What?” You asked, looking at me with my favorite confused and curious look.  
“Promise me you’ll always come back to me when you lose yourself like that.” Your brow furrows and I can tell you’re trying to recall what happened. I’m kind of glad you can’t remember. Your face becomes extremely serious.  
“I promise, I’ll always come back. You’ll have to use your proton pack to get rid of me when I die.” I laugh, you loved that stupid movie, even buying as much merchandise as your paycheck would allow you. Half of your closet is a shrine to the movie. When I asked you why you liked that movie, because it came out before you knew who I was, you told me you loved the sound of my voice and how it felt like home and calmness whenever you watched it.  
“You’re such a fucking dork.”  
“But I’m your dork.” You smile. And you are, you’re my dork.


End file.
